


The Sacrifice

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Teacher's Pet [6]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drama, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Tomi both sacrifice a lot to be together, but the Hochschule fur Musik und Theater Hamburg is only one of their obstacles on their way to happiness</p><p>This is a direct sequel to The End of the Beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With Great Sacrifice...

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I am so, so, so sad this story is over. I have spent three months working on this and it so near and dear to my heart that I might shed a few tears over this. I really hope that I bring everything together very nicely for you! I hope you're as sad as I am to see this end

For the first time, Tomi was unafraid.

Walking back into the Main Hall, where the board was awaiting them, he walked with his chin up. He knew what he wanted and he was going to get it. He knew what he felt and no one was going to change that.

Beside him, Bill walked stiffly, his expression drawn. Tomi knew he wasn't all too happy about the seemingly rash speech that Tomi had made before the board, insisting that they expel him and not fire Bill. It wasn't rash, however, in Tomi's opinion. It was exactly what he wanted, what he knew he had to do.

Simone and Gordon were in the hall and when Bill and Tomi walked in together, they looked up, frowning as they approached, side by side. Bill hardly gave them a glance as he went back into the board room.

“You think you're going to run off with this guy just because you get expelled?” Gordon asked in a low tone.

“I think I'm doing what's right.” Tomi hissed back before marching towards the board room. He was ready to face this head on. It may not be right in everyone's eyes, but it was right for him. He would rather sacrifice his degree a thousand times over than see Bill be destroyed again.

His parents followed behind him and they all filed in, going to their seats.

The board was settling into their chairs ahead of them, their faces grim. Tomi bit his lower lip, fidgeting in his seat. They didn't look happy and his mind raced, wondering what their decision was.

Silence settled over the room for a moment and Tomi looked across their faces, some looking grim, some passive. None of them looked particularly happy.

“Mr. Trumper.” Hoffman spoke at last.

Tomi sat forward in his seat, his heart pounding in his chest.

“We have come to a decision and have a unanimous vote.” Hoffman said, pausing here. He looked down for a moment, his frown deepening before he looked up, “As of today, you are no longer a student here at the Hochschule fur Musik und Theater Hamburg and -” Here there a gasp from the back of the room, but all Tomi could feel was a flood of relief “- you will have twenty four hours to remove yourself from the campus.”

Tomi nodded quickly. He was more than eager to leave this place, his only fear being that he would never see Bill again along with it.

“And,” He began his voice raspy before he cleared it, “And Professor Kaulitz?”  
The board's expression seemed to darkened collectively. Tomi glanced over at Bill who was sitting in the chair, his fingers gripping the arms. He seemed even more pale than his usual creamy pallor and Tomi hesitated for the first time since making his decision, wondering how this would effect Bill.

“Professor Kaulitz,” Hoffman said quietly, “will return to his duties.”

Tomi blinked, not believing at first that he had succeeded. He looked over at Bill again, watched as his expression flashed anger. He seemed to shake for a moment before bursting out of the chair, “No!” He shouted, drawing the board's attention.

“Professor-” Hoffman began.

“No, I will not.” Bill's eyes were blazing and Tomi felt his heart choke him.

“Bill, no...” He began, standing from his seat. He couldn't let Bill do this. He couldn't let him destroy the future that Tomi had just secured.

“Stop it, Tomi.” Bill said, turning his hard gaze on him. Tomi swallowed hard, taking a step back. He felt offending tears stinging his eyes but he couldn't think to push them back. “I will not stand by while you take the fall for this.” Bill said, his voice low and quiet so that he was only speaking to Tomi. “I'm responsible.” He said in almost a whisper, his eyes wide, full of sadness but determination.

“No...” Tomi whispered, shaking his head. “No.”

“Yes.” Bill said firmly, before turning his gaze back at the board. “As of this moment,” He said, raising his voice, “I resign from my position.” He looked across all of their faces, the lot of them shocked by the sudden turn of events. Bill turned on his heel and marched towards the double doors, his head held high.

Tomi stared after him, just as shocked as the board. For a second, he couldn't move, before he suddenly burst from his spot and ran out the doors after Bill.

“Tomi!” He heard his mother calling after him, but he didn't listen.

He pounded down the front steps of the building and found Bill striding down the sidewalk.

“Bill!” He cried, his heard suddenly bursting, realizing that what Bill had just done, he had done for Tomi, for them. He had returned the sacrificial gesture and somehow it confirmed all over again that Bill really did love him.

Bill turned about and Tomi could see his eyes shimmering. He knew how much this must've pained him, but it made his heart rejoice, knowing that he was more important than Bill's position. He raced towards him, throwing his arms around Bill's neck and hiding his face in his chest, crying out with relief. Bill's arms went around him, crushing him to his chest. He pressed his face against Tomi's dreads, rocking him slowly back and forth.

“Bill, Bill...” Tomi whispered against his chest. “I can't believe...”

“Shh.” Bill murmured.

Tomi lifted his head, smiling through tears, “I can't believe you did that for me.”

Bill cupped one of Tomi's cheeks, rubbing away a tear with his thumb, “I'd do it a thousand times over.” He murmured.

Tomi shook his head, still shocked, “But.. but you said you couldn't live without teaching.”

A sad smile tipped one side of Bill's mouth and he brushed away a tear that clung to Tom's long, dark, lower lashes. Shrugging slightly, he admitted in a quiet tone, “I need you more.”

A fresh wave of joyful tears stung his eyes but he smiled before he leaned in and kissed Bill right on the lips. He didn't care that the entire campus was watching. They were free of inhibitions now that they didn't work or attend classes here.

Bill's fingers tangled in his dreads, dragging him closer as Tomi parted his lips and let Bill slip his tongue in, swirling it wickedly over his entire mouth. Tomi let the kiss go on and on, almost hoping that everyone would see, that he could throw it back in their faces.

When he pulled back, he was panting and breathless. He glanced around, pleased to see that a few students had stopped to gape. His roving eyes came to a halt when he saw his mother standing at the top of the stairs. Her face was drawn and Tomi felt his excitement screech to a stop.

Bill released him, noticing her presence as well, “Come to my house tonight?” He murmured, squeezing Tomi's hand.

Tomi nodded, smiling back at him before Bill turned and strode off down the sidewalk. Tomi trudged slowly back up the stairs to where Simone was standing. Her arms were folded now and she was looking out somewhere over the campus. They stood there silently for a moment before Tomi whispered, “I love him, Mom.”

She shook her head, her gaze turning back on him, “That's not the problem, Tomas.”

“Then what is?” Tomi asked, spreading his hands.

“It is the principle of it – that you are the student and he is the teacher. He is – or was – in a position of authority and he had no right to abuse that.” She said, his eyes steely but glossy. “And both of you lied to that board over the past week. Was that right?”  
Tomi sighed, looking away, “I understand what you're saying, okay? But you won't understand what's happened between us. To me, it's worth more than some stupid college or degree.”

“And what of your reputation?” She asked, “What university will accept you with this kind of blemish on your record? And while you blatantly flaunt it to the world?” She demanded, pointing out towards the bottom of the steps where Tomi and Bill had kissed.

“I don't care about that.” Tomi insisted. “I care about Bill. God knows I didn't want to come here in the first place.”

Simone sighed and covered her face with her hands for an moments. Drawing them away, she said, quietly, “I've always been proud of you. You're my baby boy, my only son.” She turned to him, her gaze softening for the first time, “You've never done anything to disappoint me.”

“Not before this.” Tomi finished, crossing his arms. “That's because I always sat in a classroom and I did as I was told. I colored inside the lines.” He shook his head, “Not this time. This is something I want. This is something I'm willing to fight for.”

“And when we go back to home?” She asked.

“Maybe I won't.” Tomi returned. “I'm nineteen. I can go where I want.”

Simone frowned and looked away. As childish as it sounded, it was technically true.

“Look,” Tomi said, “I don't want you to be mad at me for the rest of my life. But I've found the person that I love and I want to be with him.”

Simone nodded slowly, her gaze dropping to the ground. “You're going to do this, aren't you?”  
“I already have.” Tomi said softly. “I've given him everything – heart, soul, and body – and I'm not taking it back. Ever.”

Simone nodded again and looked up at him with a shimmering gaze. She shrugged, helplessly, “I can't agree and I can't disagree.”

“It's my decision.” Tomi said, but softly, with compassion. He had never meant for his mother to get hurt in all of this. He stepped closer and they wrapped their arms around each other, hugging quietly for a few long moments on the steps.

Tomi knew that his mother would probably never completely understand his relationship with Bill, but right now this was all he could ask of her, and maybe more.

 

~

The one thing that Tomi would be sad to leave behind at the university was Georg. Over the past few months, his roommate had become one of his best friends, and he owed him more times than he could probably repay. It was a somber moment when Tomi told him that he had been expelled by the board.

“But what's going to happen with Professor Kaulitz?” Georg asked. They were sitting at the edge of the bed together and for once Georg wasn't loud, obnoxious, or making jokes.

“That's the crazy thing.” Tomi said, still finding is hard to believe what Bill had done. “They didn't kick him out but then...” Tomi shrugged, “He just resigned.”

“What?” Georg said, his eyes going wide.

“Yeah, I can't believe it.” Tomi shook his head, smiling a little, “He said he needed me more.”  
Georg's brows lifted, “Wow. Are we talking about the same prof here?”  
“I know.” Tomi said, “He always told me he couldn't live without teaching and then he just gave up a secured position.”  
“Please tell your staying with him.” Georg said, “Cuz if somebody did that for me...” He shook his head.

Tomi sighed, “I know I'm going to stay with him. I wouldn't leave him now, but I'm just... I don't want my parents to stay mad at me the rest of my life.”

“Yeah,” Georg said quietly, “that's hard.”  
“I talked to my mom and I think she gets it... maybe, I don't know, but I don't think my dad ever will.” Tomi let out a heavy breath and laid back on the bed, his legs still dangling over the edge. “But I want to be with him. I know that.”

Georg laid back next to him and they were quiet for a few minutes, just looking at the ceiling, “You really love him. You should just go for it.” Georg advised finally.

Tomi nodded, “He asked me to his house again tonight.”  
Georg looked over at him smirking, “Man, why won't you tell me the shit you guys do? Its gotta be like crazy.”

Tomi laughed and shook his head, “I can't. Its too... I don't know.”

“You sound like a girl.” Georg said.

“Whatever.” Tomi rolled his eyes, “But I guess I won't need any cover tonight.”

“Yeah, one good thing.” Georg said, “No more sneaking around.”

“Yeah,” Tomi agreed. They fell quiet again, and a second later, Tomi's phone began buzzing in the silence. He pulled it out, his heart almost stopping when he saw number on his screen. He had deleted all of his previous messages from Bill after everything that had happened, but he knew that it had to be Bill who was texting him when he read the short, but commanding message: _Come outside. Now._

Tomi sat up fast enough to make his head spin, already off the bed before his equilibrium had a chance to balance out. 

“Where are you going?” Georg asked.

“Bill, he just texted me.” Tomi said, stopping to quickly type a positive reply.

Georg sat up, grinning. He threw out and arm and dramatically clutched his hand to his chest, “Go to him!”

“You're an idiot.” Tomi said, but he was smiling to as he raced out the door. The elevator hardly worked fast enough for him and when he got out, he almost ran over a few other students. He shoved out the front door, his eyes searching for Bill. It didn't take him much more than a second than to lay eyes on the Audi Sport Quattro purring at the edge of the sidewalk. The beautiful car was black and shiny, drawing attention from the students passing by.

Tomi's heart raced as he approached, excitement and giddiness going through him over the fact that Bill had chosen to pick him up right in front of his dorm room in a very expensive car.

The window rolled down slowly and when Tomi leaned down, Bill was inside, looking back at him with that stare that had nailed Tomi since the very beginning.

“Get in.” Bill said.

Tomi nodded and pulled the door open, slipping inside. The seats were leather and smooth, smelling as if it had just come from the factory. When he pulled the door shut, Bill rolled the window back up and stepped on the gas, navigating them quickly off of campus.

Tomi glanced over at Bill, unable to hide his smile. Bill looked back at him and his hand crept across the dash to grab Tomi's.

“Can... can you promise me something?” Tomi asked quietly after a moment.

Bill's brow furrowed but he kept his eyes on the road, “What's that?”

“That there will be no more secrets.” Tomi said, seriously. It was something that had plagued their relationship from the very beginning and with a new start ahead of them, Tomi didn't want anything separating them.

Bill sighed softly, “All of my secrets might take years to tell... some of them...too painful.” He said quietly at last.

“I just...” Tomi began, looking over at him, “I don't want anything between us. I love you...” He added quietly at the end.

Bill's hands squeezed his hard, “Please, understand,” He said softly, “that this is hard for me. I haven't been in a serious relationship for... a very long time.”

“I know.” Tomi said, although he really didn't. “I just want to... to be everything for you.”  
A smile tugged at Bill's lips and he glanced over at him with soft, brown eyes, “You are everything for me.”

Tomi smiled and looked down at their intertwined fingers. “Whatever has happened before,” He replied, “I'm just glad its me, right now, with you.”

Bill smiled back, and squeezed his hand, but let the car go silent.

They navigated the streets of Hamburg for only another few moments before Tomi recognized the expensive houses and landscaping from his first night at Bill's. It was still daylight and Tomi could admire them much more clearly. Pulling up at Bill's house again, Tomi was struck now by the grand scale of it and the fact that it had to be large, but mostly lonely inside.

Bill parked the Audi in the garage and Tomi couldn't help but stare at the two other cars parked alongside the Sport Quattro. He wondered just how wealthy Bill's father was, and just how much he had inherited simply by being his son.

They stepped out of the car and Tomi hurried around to grab Bill's hand again as the lead them inside.

“Straight to the bedroom?” Bill inquired with a dark, desirous expression that made Tomi quiver. Forgetting completely about the enormity of the house, Tomi nodded quickly, his fingers squeezing tighter around Bill's.

Bill led them at quick pace up the stairs and by the time they reached Bill's bedroom, Tomi was panting, ready to get his hands all over Bill. They got inside the room and Bill turned slamming the door shut and pushing Tomi up against it. His mouth descended, pressing hot and slick against Tomi's. His tongue swiped forward immediately and Tomi moaned, letting his lips part beneath the stroking gesture. Bill's wet, warm tongue slipped inside, twirling over his palate, dragging his tongue stud all over in a heated, passionate kiss. Tomi held on, reaching up to grab Bill's shoulders.

He tried to push away from the door but Bill slammed him back again, his breaths rushing heavily against Tomi's mouth. His fingers dragged down Tomi's stomach, finding the edge of his shirt. His fingers drew back up, his acrylics scraping over Tomi's taut, quivering belly.

“Bill..” Tomi gasped, lapsing against the door. His legs felt weak already, his head spinning with desire.

Bill's deft fingertips opened his pants and Tomi panted, nearly whining as he scrambled to assist in his undressing. He got his pants and boxers out of the way, eagerly kicking them off to the side as Bill's hand surrounded his cock.

“Oh...” Tomi whispered as Bill's soft, long fingers dragged slowly up and down. “Bill, Bill...” He panted, wanting to go to the bed so his weak legs wouldn't have to hold him up anymore.

“Come here.” Bill murmured, dragging him away from the door much to Tomi's relief. He made it the short distance to the bed and fell back onto.

Bill climbed onto the bed on his knees and began to strip off his clothes, tossing them aside in the most sexual manner that Tomi had ever seen. He squirmed on the bed, his hard, naked cock twitching against his stomach.

“Bill...” He whined, reaching out for him. His eyes were eating up the sight of Bill's naked torso, how his skin was flawless and white. His little nipples rested as delightful points against his high, taut pectorals and Tomi wished to taste them.

Bill slid out of his pants, taking his boxers down with them and crawling forward on the bed as he kicked them over the edge. He covered Tomi's body with his own, his lips darting down to take Tomi's once more.

Tomi wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him closer until he could roll them together on the sheets, tangled together in arms as limbs as they both claimed the other's cock. The hot meetings of their lips did not cease as they stroked each other, their hands rising and falling in counter strokes.

Tom could feel Bill's cock throbbing against his palm, heated blood racing through his veins. He moaned into Bill's mouth as he dragged his thumb over his tip, encountering pre-cum already welling there.

“Fuck...” Bill breathed into his mouth, his fingers tightening around Tomi's own leaking cock. They rubbed desperately towards each other, their hot, hard flesh and their knuckles clashing between them.

“Bill, oh, ah...” Tomi breathed in a moan as Bill's hand worked over him, squeezing and pulling insistently. He could feel the pleasure welling up inside him, tightening his groin, making his whole body shiver and ache for it.

“Bill... oh...” He couldn't think to form any more words than that although his mind was screaming, begging. He could barely kiss Bill back now, their mouths only clashing together in a weak attempt.

Bill groaned low him his throat, pushing himself up over Tomi again, his hips grinding down into Tomi's hand. His face glowed with a sheen of sweat, his cheeks an aroused pink. His hair was already mussed, a few strands falling over his brow and eyes. He was the most beautiful creature that Tomi had ever seen, the most sexiest when he arched up, moaning out in a breathless pant as he exploded across Tomi's stomach. His hand squeezed tight around Tomi's cock, quivering as he went through his orgasm.

The hot flood of of Bill's release triggered Tomi's body, already wavering on the edge of his own climax. He came with only a few more strokes, a second load of cum staining his stomach as he bucked up against Bill's weakening body, his body shuddering uncontrollably as the orgasm clenched his lower regions, sending the final spike of pleasure through his core.

They collapsed together onto the sheets, cradling each other despite the mess of cum and perspiration between them.

“Oh...” Bill panted, petting a few of Tomi's disheveled dreadlocks back from his face. Tomi inclined his head towards Bill's hand, smiling lazily.

“What? Didn't know a hand job could be so good?” He asked, causing a smile to lift Bill's lips.

“Its always good with you.” He murmured, causing Tomi's heart to flutter. He snuggled closer to Bill, one of his hands rubbing up and down his side, tracing soft skin.

“I told my mom I wasn't going back with them.” He said quietly at last.

Bill drew back slightly to look into his eyes, “Tomi,” He began, a frown tilting his brows.

“No,” Tomi shook his head, cutting him off, “Don't argue. I've fought to be with you, and now I'm getting what I want.” Bill's frown furled deeper for a moment, his dark eyes flashing displeasure, but Tomi shrugged carelessly, “I'm not leaving you.”

Bill sighed at last, settling back down to the sheets, “I would be lying if I said I wouldn't like to keep you to myself forever.”

“Then why are you trying argue with me?” Tomi wanted to know.

Bill sighed again, and looked off towards the opposite wall, “I don't understand what you see me in.” He replied, quietly at last.

“I see the person I love.” Tomi insisted. “You're not going to change my mind, no matter how many skeletons you pull out of your closets. They're not going to scare me. I'm here, and you're not getting rid of me.”

Bill's pouting lips tugged up in a smile, but his eyes were misty. He looked back over at Tomi, shaking his head, “I don't know what I've done to deserve this.” He said, sounding truly puzzled.

Tomi shook his head, lifting a hand to stroke Bill's cheek, “It's not about deserving. Everybody needs love. A few bad deeds doesn't change that.”

Bill sighed a third time and pulled him closer, “I knew I gave up my job for a reason.”

Tomi smiled and nuzzled against Bill's chest, “I want more of this.” He whispered, drawing his fingertips down Bill's stomach and to his cock, which at the moment was soft. Upon a few soft touches, Tomi could feel him already becoming hard. He heard Bill draw in a deep breath before Bill pushed him back on the bed. Sitting up between his legs, Bill urged Tomi to pull his knees up, exposing him.

Bill left the bed for a short moment, returning with the lube in hand. He got back onto the bed, his face a mask of desire now. His cock was coming life, quickly filling up with hot, fiery blood at the sight of Tomi laid out before him.

He uncapped the lube, one handed, his other hand squeezing Tomi's thigh, spreading his legs a little wider. Tomi bit his lower lip, curling his fingers into the sheets. His heart was beginning to race already and Bill had hardly touched him.

Bill's lube slick fingers came to his cleft, dragging up and down a few times, giving his balls a stroke in passing, before his fingertips went back down to the wanting, little hole. Tomi sucked in a breath as the sharpness of his acrylics bit him for a second before he opened under the touch. He moaned in the next second as Bill's finger slid into him, probing deep on its first entrance.

Tomi closed his eyes, letting out an unsteady breath as he let himself relax under Bill's direction.

“Mmm, you want it tonight,” Bill murmured in a low, husky tone as he paired a second finger with the first rather quickly, “Good boy, opening for me so well.”

Tomi whined, his body clenching uncontrollably when Bill began to intone such arousing words. “Bill...” He whimpered, his leg straining against Bill's hold.

“What is it, baby?” Bill murmured, laying a kiss on Tomi's quivering knee.

“Want... want you.” Tomi managed to get out. His cock was hard and aching, his desire hardly sated by the first orgasm.

“You want me in you?” Bill repeated, his fingers pressing deep and twisting there. Tomi keened, moaning as his knuckles ground against his prostate. “You want me to fuck this sweet, little hole?”  
“Oh...” Tomi cried out, his stomach aching with desire from Bill's raspy, arousing voice. “Yes, yes, please...”

Bill's fingers slipped from him and Tomi pried his eyes open, watching impatiently as Bill lubed himself. With that done, he reached above them and grabbed a few pillows to put under Tomi's ass, arching his body up from Bill's cock. With him in position, Bill dragged Tomi's weak legs over his shoulders, and pressed his cockhead up against Tomi's entrance.

“Oh, yes..”Tomi moaned, staring up his body at Bill as Bill slowly pressed into him. His body ached sweetly at first as Bill stretched him inside, but within a few thrusts of his hips, his body was singing with pleasure, crying out to be fulfilled.

Bill's fingers squeezed his legs as he began to rock harder into him, setting a desperate, desirous rhythm. Soon their bodies were smacking together, the sound of their sex rising, punctuated by moans and pants.

Tomi closed his eyes, relishing the feel of Bill moving inside him.

This was fully within his grasp now. Before, the future had always been so uncertain – on some points, it still was – but Tomi was happy that they now had the freedom be together, without the restrictions of their statuses at the university separating them. Now, he just wanted to stay like this forever.

With Bill's hips rocking against his ass, he found himself quickly falling towards orgasm again, the pleasure coiling tight in his stomach.

The position that Bill had put him in had Bill's cock riding against his prostate with almost every thrust, until the hot, little nub was swollen and throbbing. Tomi soon began to writhe atop the pillow, moaning and tearing at the sheets as Bill slammed into him, his pace becoming faster and harder as they both chased their orgasms. Tomi took each thrust, his body bucking and jerking every time. Moans spilled from his mouths, choked off by heavy pants as the pleasure began to steal the air from his lungs.

At last, he broke under the pressure, his cock twitching hard and spraying his release. Hot cum spilled down his his chest, dribbling over his skin as his body writhing uncontrollably as Bill continued to slam into him, torturing his prostate the entire way through his orgasm. Bill exploded there only a few moments later, shooting his seed deep into him. His head tilted back, his long neck strained and flushed, his thin chest taut as he shook with pleasure.

He collapsed over top of Tomi before rolling weakly to the side. Tomi moaned softly, a definite ache in his body as he kicked the pillows aside and went into Bill's arms again. They were both still weak and quivering from the orgasm and this time they didn't speak. Their contented silence was words enough.

 

~

Tom awoke to the sound of the shower running like the soft patter of rain in the next room. The bed was still warm from where Bill had lain next to him and Tomi knew he must not have been gone long. He was already becoming used to Bill sleeping next to him, becoming disturbed when he left.

Tomi rolled slowly onto his back. He felt pleasantly achy all over, and he felt rather happy. There wasn't a place where he would rather be at this moment.

Tomi thought back slowly on the events of the previous hours. It seemed like weeks since the ruling of the board instead of a few short hours... and the conversation with his mother.

Tomi sighed, knowing that he was still going to have to face his parents the next day, especially his father. He wouldn't be at all pleased that Tomi was going to be moving in with Bill instead of going home with them. In fact he might be furious and Tomi felt a little nauseated thinking about it.

He turned his thoughts instead to their moment of sexual bliss. His mind floated through their multiple orgasms, coming to rest on the short conversation that they had had in between.

He heaved a sigh and sat up on the bed.

He couldn't understand Bill's continued insistence that he didn't deserve their relationship. Of course, Tomi knew that Bill had been rather careless with his sexual partners before, but as Tomi could see it, he had simply been trying to fill a gap of loneliness. After coming to love an understand him, Tomi knew that gap was more of an abyss.

Looking across the room, Tomi's eyes came to rest on the vanity. The tiny picture of Bill's mother in the corner of the mirror stared back at him.

Tomi slid off the bed and padded quietly across the room. Coming to stand in front of the vanity, Tomi reached out a tentative hand. His fingertips brushed the sorrowful face and Tomi frowned, wondering once more why she had chosen to take her own life and leave her son in the hands of a cold, strict father who showed little affection. Could one's life really be so horrid that a person simply couldn't live it? Surely, it wasn't as devastating as ripping a mother from her child – a child that had obviously needed her so much.

Tomi let his hand fall away and looked up at the mirror. It was dark in the room with only a hint of light showing through the curtains and Tomi could barely make out his face in the reflection. He wondered how many times Bill had stood here, looking at that picture, looking at himself, wondering the same thing as he did. And Tomi knew he was only feeling a portion of his pain.

He heard the shower shut off and a few moments later the door opened, spilling light across the darkened room. Bill emerged, wearing silk pajama pants and nothing else, his hair wet and slicked back from the shower.

“What are you doing?” He asked softly as he crossed the room.

Tomi shrugged, “Thinking.” He murmured.

“About what?” Bill asked, stepping up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. Tomi leaned back against his bare chest, soft and still damp.

“About why people take their own lives.”

He felt Bill stiffen a little before his chest heaved with a deep sigh, “My mother.”

“Yeah,” Tomi replied quietly.

“She had depression, and demons that no one could understand.” Bill said, “My father couldn't make her better and it made him angry. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't be happy with lots of money, clothes, or cars...He didn't understand why all the shrinks he paid for couldn't get through to her.”

Tomi lifted his hand and grasped one of Bill's. “I'm sorry.” He murmured.

“Its in the past.” Bill said, repeating his words from the last time they had spoken about his mother.

“But its obviously still hurting you.” Tomi said, turning in Bill's arms to look back into his wide, brown eyes.

“And maybe it always will.” Bill said, his brows pulling together in a distressed expression.

Tomi nodded, and pulled Bill close again, “I just love you.” He murmured, pressing his face against Bill's chest, “I don't want to see you hurt.”

Bill sighed out softly, and his arms went around, holding tight. He didn't say anything for a long moment, his chest hardly moving beneath Tomi's head. At last, he petted the back of Tomi's head and whispered, “Do you want to use the shower?”

Tomi pulled away from Bill's chest reluctantly, and smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, but I can't say how long I'll stay clean for.”

Bill's lips twitched with a smile, “Naughty boy. Get in there.”

Tomi smiled wider and nearly pranced to the shower.

Bill was his now – all his. There was nothing separating them and while Tomi knew it was probably quite a task to tackle a relationship with someone like Bill, he had never been more happy to accept a challenge.

He went through the shower being as thorough, but quick as possible, eager to be back in Bill's arms. When he emerged, however, Bill was not in the room. Donning his boxers, Tomi padded out of the room. He hadn't done much exploring in Bill's large house, and he wasn't sure which way he should turn to find a room that Bill could possibly be in.

He stopped when he heard the low tilt of Bill's voice in a room across the hall. Light spilled from the cracks, a beacon to Tomi's wondering eyes. He stepped closer, wondering who Bill could possibly be talking to. He stopped, his breath catching when Bill's voice rose in an angry tone, “We've talked about this before, and I've told you how I feel.”

Tomi quivered next to the door, curious, yet frightened.

Bill was obviously on the phone with someone because there was a pause before he returned spitefully, “Well, you never have cared much for my opinion, have you?”

Tomi felt as if he were barely breathing as he tried his best to be quiet. He stood so close to the door that if Bill were to open it suddenly, he would know that Tomi had been listening.

Bill was quiet for a few more seconds, and Tomi could hear him pacing across the room, back and forth, “Do you think I haven't taken responsibility for this?” Bill's voice rose in pitch suddenly, angry and distressed. “I have given you everything you've wanted!”  
Tomi felt choked at the words, a thousand scenarios running through his brain, some plausible, some stupid, some completely outlandish. None of them were good.

When Bill spoke again, however, he sound tired and defeated, “What you're asking of me... I cannot do. I told you from the beginning that I could not be that person.”

Tomi's racing mind slowed a little, analyzing the conversation he had just heard. He knew suddenly who the person on the other end of the line might be.

“I have to go.” Bill was saying inside the room, “I have... someone here.”

Tomi stepped back a little, dazed, a little shocked.

The door swung open and Tomi blinked, cringing away from the sudden harsh light.

“Tomi,” Bill's voice was displeased, “What are you doing?”  
“I came out and couldn't find you.” Tomi said, looking back at him.

Bill was frowning and shutting the door on what appeared to be his office in the house. He hardly responded as he walked past Tomi, heading in quick strides back towards the bedroom.

“Bill...” Tomi trailed after him. “What's going on?” Bill didn't answer and Tomi picked up his pace, following Bill into the bedroom, where he had stopped, standing with his hands tangled in his still damp hair. “Bill.” He repeated, stepping in front of him and searching his face, “What is it?” He asked more softly.

Bill let out a heavy sigh and went to the edge of the bed, sitting there with his shoulders slumped, “At the festival,” He began, quietly, staring at the floor, “you asked me why I was there.”

“Yeah, you told me you were there for the celebration.” Tomi said, nervously.

“I lied.” Bill said bluntly, casting a quick glance up at him.

Tomi swallowed, “Well... well, why?” He asked, at last, his heart racing a little.

“I was in Berlin because I had to meet with Laura.” He said quietly after a moment.

Tomi couldn't say anything for a moment, afraid of what that statement meant. There were a lot of scenarios, a few that Tomi did not even want to entertain. “Why?” He whispered.

Bill sighed once more, scraping his hair back with one hand, “We settle child support privately.” He stated at last, calming Tomi's heart only a little.

“Oh.” The simple syllable was all he could manage. He sank to the bed next to Bill, reaching out for his hand. Bill took it, lacing their fingers together. “You could've told me that.” He said, stroking his thumb over the back of Bill's soft hand.

“No... I was... I needed to forget about that.” Bill shook his head, “And... you've always been able to make me forget.”  
Tomi leaned in closer to him, resting his head on Bill's shoulder and squeezing his hand tighter. “So... why was she calling you?”

Bill paused again, tensing a little, “She wants me to be... more active.” He said, haltingly.

“So... you're not?” Tomi asked slowly.

Bill rose suddenly from the bed, disconnecting their hands. “She told me at the beginning that she didn't want me to be a part of the baby's life.” He said, throwing out his hands. “She did it out of anger, thinking that she could hurt me.”

“But...that didn't hurt you?” Tomi said, confused.

“I can't be a parent, Tomi.” Bill said, angrily. His hands were fisted at his sides now, color washing up his cheeks. “I don't want to be!”

“But its your kid.” Tomi pointed out.

“No...” Bill shook his head, “I may biologically be the father - I admitted that in a court of law in order to avoid wasting more time and money - but I can not be a parent.”

“Why not?” Tomi asked.

Bill stared at him for a moment. “ Don't you see?” He asked at last, sounding crushed, “I could never provide the proper care... the proper love...” He shook his head once more, turning away.

“Bill..” Tomi said, softly, standing from the bed to go to him. He slid his arms around Bill's waist, pressing his face against his naked back. He kissed the soft, pale skin, a few little moles.

“Suddenly she wants me to be a father.” Bill said quietly. “She said she made a mistake, that the child deserves to know me.”

“You don't know his... or her name?” Tomi asked.

Bill sighed once more, pressing his hands over his face, “Her name is Charlotte.”

“And don't you want to know Charlotte?” Tomi asked. “She is your daughter.”

“Perhaps.” Bill said, “But what do I have to offer?”

Tomi shrugged, “Your presence. So she knows you care.”

“I can't do this.” Bill whispered, his voice thick. “You make it sound easy, but its not. All I have is a history of bad parenting and... and abuse of power.”

“So change that.” Tomi insisted, unwrapping his arms from Bill's waist to stand in front of him. He took Bill's wrists and pulled his hands from his face, looking in the large, dark, wet eyes. “I believe you can. Since when do you say you can't do something?”

Bill blinked, lifting a hand to dash away a tear that might've escaped. He drew in a breath, “Maybe someday.” He said, drawing away and heading towards the bathroom.

“Bill...” Tomi followed him as Bill went to wash his face, wiping away the evidence of his weakness. “What did you tell me about parents just this afternoon?” He demanded. “Your parents are your parents. The only ones you'll ever have. Why should you deprive your daughter of that?”  
Bill turned from the sink, his eyes flashing, “You're angry now!”

“You're angry because I'm right.” Tomi snapped back, stabbing a finger at his chest.

Bill made a sound of frustration and pushed past him. Tomi followed him, saying, “You have to take responsibility some day.”

“I have.” Bill nearly shouted, spinning around. “I have taken responsibility again and again. What do you think I did for you with the board?!”

“I know you did that.” Tomi argued. “I'm talking about your kid.”  
“I don't want to fuck her up!” Bill shouted, his face red, a few veins standing out. “Do you not get that?”

“I get it, but you're wrong.” Tomi returned.

They stared at each other, panting and huffing, before Bill shook his head, “Goddmanit.” He muttered. “You make me so fucking mad.”

Tomi bit back a smile, because he knew that he could get under Bill's skin like no one else.

Bill looked back at him and their eyes seemed to burn into each other's for a few long seconds before Bill crossed the room suddenly, grabbing him harshly by the back of the neck and jerking him close. Tomi quivered as their lips barely brushed, their eyes staying locked. Tomi grasped at Bill's naked chest, feeling his heart beating hard beneath flesh and bone.

He whimpered as Bill's mouth suddenly crashed down upon his, teeth biting and scraping, his tongue plunging in, nearly choking him. It was over in a few violent, frantic moments and suddenly, Bill was pushing him down onto the bed, turning him around to bend him over the mattress. The sheets nearly suffocated him as Bill held him down with a hand between his shoulder blades as he used the other hand to rip Tomi's boxers down.

“Shit...” Tomi moaned as Bill's fingers plunged between his buttocks, digging into his entrance. He writhed against the bed as Bill pushed first one, then two fingers into him dry, making his flesh burn and ache. “Bill, fuck...” He moaned, his hips rising up and then dipping back against the mattress. His cock was suddenly hard as rock, his blood still running hot from their short argument, and it ground against the edge of the mattress.

Bill's fingers sank into him, his long nails scraping over Tomi's prostate with insistent strokes.

“Bill, please...” Tomi panted, his hands tangling in the sheets, his body quivering all over.

“You want me to fuck you?” Bill demanded, panting.

“Yes,” Tomi moaned, raggedly.

Bill leaned over him, his fingers pumping into him harder and faster, “I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you naughty boy.” He said in a husky tone, sending shivers down Tomi's spine.

“Yes...” He whimpered, his voice in a such a whine that it was barely discernible.

Bill's fingers stretched him as he fit a third finger into him and Tomi burst out in a cry, trying to scrambled onto the mattress and across the bed. It was almost torture feeling Bill's fingers in him when he knew it was going to be his cock soon – and hard.

“Bill...” He whined once more, pressing his face against the mattress and trying rut back against Bill's fingers. He groaned out when Bill slammed his fingers back down into him, attacking the tender bud of his prostate. “Fuck, please!” He cried out.

Bill's fingers slowed until he pulled them out, much to Tomi's relief. “Stay right here.” Bill ordered and Tomi nodded weakly. Not have the strength to lift his head, Tomi was surprised when Bill suddenly tossed the lube down next to his head on the bed. He looked over and his stomach immediately sank. Bill was holding the paddle.

“But... but please...” He began, looking up at Bill with big, honey brown eyes.

Bill clicked his tongue and shook his head, his eyes sparkling dark with that dangerous light that had never failed to arouse Tomi.

“No, no,” He murmured, stepping up behind Tomi, his finger tips trailing over Tomi's back before pressing down, holding him there, “I think you deserve quite a few for that little display.”

Tomi dropped his head to the mattress, panting in shallow breaths, his heart racing. The last time Bill had punished him with the paddle had been the afternoon of their first time in the dorm room. It seemed like a long time ago, and the threat of it once more made his stomach flip over in nervous, excited acrobatics.

He curled his fingers in the sheets, holding on tightly as Bill swung. He cried out, arching against the sheets as the leather-covered wood cracked against his bare skin. He sucked in a desperate breath, trying not to immediately choke up at the stinging pain. “Fuck...” He moaned, gathering the sheets against his face and breathing heavily into them as Bill's hand pressured against his back right before the second strike. He jerked again, unable to control the reaction to the biting punishment. Bill paused for only a moment before continuing, smacking the paddle against Tomi's ass again and again, inflaming the flesh to a throbbing, aching mass.

“Bill, Bill...” Tomi moaned against the sheets.

Bill spanked him one more time in a firm, sharp strike before he tossed the paddle to the bed. Tomi sank against the mattress, nearly crying out in relief as Bill grabbed the lube. He had his pants down and his cock slick in a matter of moments.

Tomi panted, canting his hips back towards Bill. Bill grasped his aching, stinging ass cheeks, spreading him open as the head of his swollen, leaking cock nudged against his entrance. His prep from earlier was probably destroyed but Tomi didn't care. Arousal and anticipation were already swirling through his veins as Bill's hard cock pushed forward, piercing his tight body.

“Ooooh...” He moaned out, long and low as Bill's thickness pushed back muscles and resistance, pressing deep until he was fully encased.

“There now, my naughty boy.” Bill whispered, leaning over him. “You like having my dick in your ass, don't you?”

“Nngg... oh...” Tomi moaned, humping back desperately against Bill's embedded cock.

“Yes, you do.” Bill murmured and his hips began to move, rocking slowly at first against him. Tomi whimpered as he slowly opened to Bill's cock, letting him slide slickly in and out, until Bill was picking up his pace.

“Yes... oh, please...” Tomi panted, trying to dig his toes into the carpet and get some leverage with which to push back against Bill's thrusts. Bill just kept driving against him, pushing him back onto the mattress every time and destroying his stance.

Tomi moaned out as Bill grabbed his hips, pulling him up a little and slamming into him harder, pushing in deep and torturing his prostate. Tomi could hardly adjust to the new positioning before Bill was moving faster, his hips smacking against Tomi's ass.

“Oh... fuck... yes...” Tomi moaned with each thrust, his voice breathless and wavering. His whole body was taut and straining. He felt like a live wire ready to explode, and he wanted that so badly. With the way Bill was pounding into him, Tomi knew he wanted it to. “Bill...” Tomi moaned, pulling his face out the sheets, gasping for fresh air. “Please... need it...” He dropped his head once more, digging his crown into the mattress and mussing his dreads as Bill drove into him, relentlessly drilling his prostate.

He couldn't say anymore. The vocals of their sex dwindled down into moans and grunts, followed by heavy pants.

Tomi knew they hadn't been going for that long but already, waves of heat were crashing over his body and he could feel his groin going tight. He squeezed his eyes shut, his jaw clenched as the orgasm stampeded closer and closer to him.

When it came, he could hardly control himself. He bucked up from the bed, his back arching sharply. He wanted to scream, but could only manage to whine around heaving breaths as the pleasure tore through his middle. A spike of pleasure twisted hard through him and he came in long gushes across the sheets and his stomach.

He was only relaxing against the sheets when he felt Bill release inside him in a warm, thick stream. He immediately went weak, lapsing against the mattress as Bill pumped into him a few more times, in a slower rhythm before he pulled out. He stumbled to the edge of the mattress, breathing hard. His thin, pale chest was awash with color, rising and falling sharply. His hair was falling over his face and his eyes were heavy and dilated.

“God...” He whispered, reaching a hand down to touch his spent cock lightly. “How do you squeeze that tight?” He wondered aloud.

Tomi smiled weakly and dragged his limp body onto the bed, collapsing there, “How do you fuck that hard?” He replied in an exhausted tone.

They met in the middle of the bed, entwining their bodies together. Tomi laid his head against Bill's chest and listened to his heart beat slowly return to normal. Bill held him, one hand petting his dreads, the other softly rubbing his back.

They stayed quiet but Tomi was thinking and he knew that Bill was too. Their argument had ended rather abruptly, but Tomi hadn't forgotten. He knew that it was Bill's decision, but he couldn't help but wonder if little Charlotte would become like her father because of his absence instead of his presence...

 

~

 

Tomi nearly forgot about Charlotte the next morning because he had more pressing issues at hand.

He awoke, remembering that he was going to have to face his parents today and tell them that he was staying in Hamburg with Bill. He moaned and rolled over, finding Bill's pleasantly warm, naked body next to him. He wrapped his arms around his middle and pressed his face into his neck, never wanting to leave this moment. He wished he could skip what was about to come.

Bill stirred when Tomi began to touch him, shifting slowly. He blinked slowly, his eyes still hazy with sleep, “What is it?” He murmured, his voice raspy from sleep.

Tomi shrugged and cuddled closer. Bill's arm slid around him, holding him closer. “Your parents?” He asked, running his fingers through a few of Tomi's dreads. Tomi nodded against Bill's chest.

“Don't wanna do it.” He mumbled against Bill's skin.

“You don't have to.” Bill replied.

“Yes, I do. I'm staying with you.” Tomi said, lifting his head to look into Bill's eyes.

His face had been makeup free ever since his shower last night and Tomi liked the naked, raw image of him almost as much as his painted, dramatic appearance.

Bill sighed quietly, but said, “Then I'll be by your side.”

“That's all I can ask.” Tomi replied, leaning in to kiss him softly on the mouth.

After getting out of bed, Bill let Tomi use one of the guest bedroom's showers while he used his own.

Tomi looked at his phone for the first time since leaving the university yesterday afternoon when he came out. His stomach sank as he found several from his mother, a few from the night before asking him to pack so that they could leave for home today. The last few were from this morning, the most recent only a few minutes ago. She had sent him several, asking him if he were ready, then later, asking where he was.

“Damnit,” Tomi swore, hurrying back to Bill's bedroom. He found Bill dressed and in his makeup already when he entered.

“What is it?” Bill asked as soon as he walked into the room.

“God, my parents are at the dorms already, probably flipping their shit because I'm not there.” Tomi said, frustrated.

Bill frowned, folding his arms, “You don't have to do this.” He repeated, but it only made Tomi even more angry.

“No, that's not an option,” He made a sharp motion with his hand, “We have both sacrificed to have each other and I'm not giving that up.”

Bill nodded slowly, “Okay.” He said, softly.

“You think I will abandon you?” Tomi asked, in an easier tone.

Bill's eyes flickered and he looked away, beginning to rummage through a jewelry box as a distraction.

“Hey,” Tomi said, stepping closer and clasping his wrist, “I wouldn't do that.” He promised, quietly.

Bill looked over at him, blinking quickly a few times, “I think that people do what they have to do to protect themselves.” He said.

“Well, I'm not interested in me.” Tomi said, “I'm interested in us.”

Bill bit his lower lip for a second before a small smile graced his lips, “Okay, then let's go.”

Tomi smiled back, widely. “Okay,” He echoed.

They returned to Bill's Audi Sport Quattro and Tomi knew he was going to enjoy rolling up on campus in it. Even so, Tomi knew that a flashy car was not going to add to his confidence when dealing with his parents, especially his father.

Tomi texted Georg during the ride and Georg replied that his parents had come up to the dorm room looking for him, and that he had told them that Tomi had gone out for the night.

Tomi bit the bullet and texted his mom that he was returning soon. He didn't even look at her response as they pulled onto campus. Bill navigated them towards the dorms and when they reached Tomi's hall, Tomi could see his parents' car parked out front, their figures next to it.

Tomi could sense how tense Bill was as they pulled up behind Gordon's Audi A4. He watched both of them swivel to see the sports car purring close by.

Tomi glanced over at Bill, needing all the courage he could get. Bill's face revealed nothing now, and Tomi knew he had put on his poker face, the one that even Tomi himself had hardly been able to crack.

They both pushed the doors open and stepped out. Tomi watched Simone look away, shaking her head while Gordon's eyes widened in anger.

Tomi took a deep breath and squared his shoulders as he headed around the car, flanked by Bill.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Gordon demanded as they met beside the car.

Tomi sighed and looked off towards the horizon, “There's nothing wrong with me.” He replied.

“I'm staying here with Bill.” He looked back at his parents as he said it, trying to sound as strong as he could.

“You think so?” Gordon asked, his eyes snapping from Bill to Tomi.

“Yeah, I am.” Tomi shot back, irritated now. “I'm an adult and I can decide where to live.”

“What about you?” Gordon threw a hand in Bill's direction, “Don't you have anything to say for yourself?”  
Bill stepped forward and Tomi reached out an arm to block him. He did not want Bill and his father getting into an argument, especially when both of them were game for it. “Bill, don't.” He murmured to him. He could feel Bill strain against his arm, and he curled his fingers in Bill's shirt.

“Some man.” Gordon spat. “Hiding behind a boy.”

Bill shoved Tomi's arm out of the way, stepping past him and putting Tomi behind him now, “You think you're a man?” Bill asked, his tone controlled, and almost soft.

Gordon's jaw clenched, “I think I don't take advantage of teenage boys.”

“I think your son is a man, Mr. Trumper.” Bill said, his hand reaching back to clasp Tomi's hip. “I think that he is more of a man than either of us.”

Gordon blinked, seeming confused by that statement.

“He did a hard, mature thing, and I believe his opinion should hold more respect than what you're giving him.” Bill went on calmly.

“You're telling me how to raise my son?” Gordon asked.

“No,” Bill shook his head, “I'm telling you that you've done enough.”

They two men stared at each other, unwavering, expressions hard and determined. Tomi's heart beat hard, and he barely breathed until Gordon blinked at last, taking half a step backwards.

“Go pack.” Bill murmured to Tomi.

Tomi hesitated for a moment to leave Bill alone but at last, he ran towards the dorm hall. He got to the elevator and stepped inside, taking the few moments to lean against the wall and catch his breath.

Once he got out, he ran to his room, finding Georg inside.

“What's going on?” Georg asked, bolting up from the bed.

“Help me pack!” Tomi said, rushing to the closet to pull out his suitcases in which he had brought everything. There would be some things that he might have to come back for later, but at the moment, he only needed the essentials.

“Are you going with Bill?” Georg asked, excitedly.

“I think.” Tomi said, before adding more firmly, “Yes, I am.”

“Are your parents still out there?” Georg asked.

“Yeah, I have no idea what Bill is saying to them.” Tomi shook his head, as he grabbed clothes out of his drawers, folding them in a hurry.

“Dude.” Georg said in wonder, helping him by stuffing his music collection into a corner of the suitcase.

“Its a showdown out there with him and my dad.” Tomi said. “I don't get why they can't just let me do this. It's not illegal.”

“I think its because you lied and got kicked out of a university.” Georg said, sarcastically.

“Okay, but I'm a grown person.” Tomi said, heading towards the bathroom to retrieve his toiletries.

“Man, I don't think that parents think like that.” Georg responded.

“Some do.” Tomi muttered, suddenly remembering his and Bill's conversation about Charlotte.

“What was that?” Georg asked from the room.

“Nothing.” Tomi called back, cradling his things in one arm and grabbing his dread wax from the cabinet with the other. He carried everything back out and dumped it into one of the suitcases. “Its just... why are some parents so overbearing... and some... just don't care?” He asked. “Why can't there be an in between?”

Georg squinted up at him. “What are you talking about?”

Tomi sighed and shook his head, “Can't tell.”  
“Oookay.” Georg said, slowly.

They packed everything together more quietly after that and Georg offered to help him take it all back down. They loaded the suitcases into the elevator and rode down in silence.

In all honestly, Tomi's stomach was churning. He didn't want his parents to be angry at him for the rest of his life. As much as they had fought over this, Tomi knew that they loved him and that he loved them. But never once did he consider going back. He loved Bill; he had fought for this, and he was going to have it. It was a hard decision, but in the end, he knew it was the right one, because Bill had done the same for him.

They stepped back outside and Tomi saw Bill standing against his Audi, arms crossed. His expression still simmered, but he looked gorgeous under the afternoon sun.

Gordon was in the car now but Simone was pacing quickly by their car. When he and Georg came out, she lifted her head, watching him with watery eyes.

Tomi bit his lip and handed his suitcases to Georg, “Here, take these.” He murmured before heading towards her. When he reached her, they looked at each other wordlessly for a moment before she hugged him closer, her head fitting just under his chin. Tomi hugged her back, knowing that he would always feel perfectly at ease here in his mother's embrace, no matter what.

“When did my little boy grow up?” He murmured as she pulled back, smoothing his shirt under her palm where some of her tears had fallen.

Tomi smiled, “I dunno.”

She wiped at a tear, “Its a shock. I thought I'd be bringing you home this summer.”

“Its okay, Mom,” Tomi smiled, “I'm not gonna forget about you.”

She shrugged , glancing away as she murmured, “He is quite handsome.”  
Tomi chuckled, “Yeah, but you're my mom.”

She hugged him again and patted his back, “I'm still unsure, of course.”

“Yeah, I just don't want you to be mad at me.” Tomi said, worriedly.

“I'm not.” She said, glancing towards the car where Gordon was. She shook her head, “Just give him some time.”

“I love him.” Tomi said, earnestly, looking into Simone's eyes. “I love him and I want to be with him. Nothing in this world can change that.”

She nodded, slowly, “I know what its like to be in love.”

“Then you know... I'd do anything to be with him.” Tomi said, softly. “Anything.”

She nodded once more, and reached up a hand to cup his cheek, “I love you, honey.”

“I love you too, Mom.” He said.

They hugged a third time, before Simone smiled and turned towards the car. Tomi watched her go, feeling more sad than he thought he would.

He felt Bill's hand at his side as his parents' car pulled away from the curb. “You didn't have to.” Bill said, quietly.

Tomi sighed, and turned to face him, “I did.”

Bill's dark brown eyes met his and Tomi was swallowed in the gaze, remembering once more why he had sacrificed everything. “I had to.” He repeated.

Bill smiled softly and reached down to take his hand. “Then let's go home.”

Tomi bid goodbye to Georg, promising to keep in touch, before Bill and Tomi piled into the Audi and headed back towards Bill's house. They stayed quiet and contemplative, their fingers interlaced between them.

There wasn't much to be said until the pulled into the driveway.

At that point, Tomi sat up straighter in his seat, frowning at the other car in the driveway and the pair of figures at the front door – a woman holding a little girl's hand.

Bill's fingers slipped away from his and Tomi turned quickly to look at his expression, white and shocked.

“Bill...” He murmured, his heart suddenly pounding because he knew who they had to be.

The woman turned and Tomi caught sight of her pretty face, dark eyes and hair. The tiny girl, turned too on chubby, little legs, her hand still clasped in her mother's. Her eyes were big and dark, so very familiar to Tomi's eyes.

There were a few moments of strained and shocked silence before Bill's whispered quietly, “Laura.”


	2. ...Comes Great Reward

Tomi could hardly believe his eyes. He couldn't believe that Laura had shown up on Bill's doorstep, their daughter in tow.

Bill unstrapped his seatbelt in a sudden motion, his voice low as he said, “Stay here.” He shoved the car door open, slamming it behind him. Tomi watched him with rounded eyes, gripping the edges of the seat, as Bill strode up the drive towards Laura. More than anything, he wanted to get out of the car and follow.

He couldn't see Bill's face with his back to him, but he could see Laura's expression, strained, maybe a little angry.

Tomi reached over and rolled down the window, his ears straining to pick up their conversation.

“I told you I wasn't ready for this.” Bill's voice was low, but Tomi could detect a hint of panic underneath the strong veneer.

“I'm beginning to think you never will be.” Laura responded. She bent down and picked up the toddler, cradling her in her arms. Little Charlotte stared at Bill with big chocolate eyes and leaned in closer to her mother, obviously shy in front of a stranger, a person who shouldn't have been.

“I thought maybe if you saw her...” Laura's voice trailed off and her expression quavered.

Bill's shoulders tensed and his head turned away. “You told me you didn't want me to see her.” Bill said at last.

Laura sighed, “I was a kid, Bill. I was stupid. I thought you loved me.”

Bill's stance turned even more tense and he said through gritted teeth, “And you think you've grown up so much?”  
Laura's eyes flashed anger, “Obviously you haven't!”

“You expect me not to be angry?” Bill snapped. “Showing up at my house without an invitation?”

“I used to not need one.” Laura returned, her pretty face flushed with anger.

“That was a long time ago.”

“Look, I am trying to make this right!” She said, her voice quavering.

“Right.” Bill repeated. “It would've been right if I had never touched you in the first place.”

Laura silenced, and she hugged Charlotte closer. The little girl looked terrified and Tomi wished that one of the two of them would see that and shut their fucking mouths.

At last, Laura began to march past Bill, heading towards her car. Suddenly, however, she looked over and Tomi's stomach dropped as she laid eyes on him. Her head swiveled back towards Bill and Bill turned too, his eyes darting to Tomi and then Laura.

“Who is that?” She asked in a whisper.

“No one.” Bill said, stepping forward, his brow drawn tight.

Tomi shook his head and pushed the Audi's door open. Stepping up the driveway, he could see Bill's face go even darker, but he didn't care. He was done hiding from everyone.

He reached Bill's side and grabbed his hand, not letting him pull away, “I'm Tomi.” He introduced himself.

Laura looked at him for a moment before her gaze turned to Bill. “You are unbelievable.” She said, shaking her head.

“I think its time for you to leave.” Bill said, his hand clenching Tomi's so tightly that it hurt.

Charlotte turned her face from Laura's chest, looking over Tomi was big, dark eyes that reminded Tomi so much of Bill's. He lifted his hand and gave her a little wave to which she smiled but shyly buried her face in Laura's neck again.

Laura turned suddenly and walked towards the car, leaving Bill and Tomi in the driveway. They watched her strap Charlotte into her car seat and then drive away.

Tomi sighed, turning to Bill, “What is wrong with you?” He asked.

“What?” Bill demanded, yanking his hand from Tomi's.

“She's beautiful.” Tomi said, throwing his hand toward the retreating car. Bill stared at him for a moment and Tomi clarified, “Your daughter, Bill.”

Bill sighed and turned, marching towards the house. Tomi went after him, grabbing his arm as they reached the foyer. Bill turned, his brow drawn, lips pursed. “I've told you before.” He said, “I can't do this. I don't want to.”

“You're afraid.” Tomi said, causing Bill to frown deeper. “But I know,” he said, stepping closer, “there's some part inside you that wants this.”

Bill folded his arms and looked away, clenching his jaw.

“You don't want to deprive your child of a parent, do you?” Tomi asked.

“I think it would be better for her if I didn't get involved.” Bill said quietly. “I don't know how to treat a child correctly.”

“Then learn.” Tomi said, firmly, “No one knows how to be a parent. No one is born with that knowledge.”

Bill's jaw worked, and he continued to stare off into the distance.

Tomi sighed and lifted a hand to his cheek, drawing his eyes to him, “I believe in you.” He said quietly, “I believe we can make it in this relationship, and I believe you can be a father. I think you can do whatever you want if you have the desire.”

Bill's expression wavered. “I can't do any of these things without you.” He said, reaching up to clasp Tomi's hand to his face.

Tomi nodded, “I'm not going anywhere.”

Bill let out a quavering breath and he drew him closer. “I need you.” He murmured, stroking a hand over Tomi's cheek and dreads. He leaned into kiss him softly on the lips, lingering as he whispered, “I need you now.”

Tomi opened his eyes, their eyes meeting, “I'm here.” He returned softly, rubbing his thumb over Bill's cheekbone.

Bill closed his eyes, pressing their lips together again. He didn't let the kiss deepen for a few sweet moments before Tomi moaned softly, parting his lips. Bill let his tongue in, filling Tomi's mouth with his taste for a few seconds before he pulled back. He tugged him towards the stairs, and Tomi followed quickly, their route to the bedroom memorized to his brain.

They shed their clothes quickly once they were there, eager to have skin to skin contact. They fell to the sheets, kissing and touching, Bill whispering soft, loving and needy phrases as he stroked over Tomi's body. He leaned him back on the mattress, his mouth laving down to Tomi's hardness. Tomi shuddered, lying back against the sheets as Bill took him in his mouth, lovingly caressing him there. He fostered the quickly growing need, making the fire burn hot in his groin. He clutched the sheets in one hand, his other hand running over Bill's hair and jaw, guiding him closer. His hips quavered up against Bill's pleasuring mouth and he moaned as the velvet embrace held him tight.

He moans reached higher as Bill's teeth scraped ever so lightly, barely grazing, but just enough to make Tomi's pleasure centers explode. He tried not to buck up too hard against Bill's mouth as Bill took him down once more, touching him with a single-minded devotion that couldn't be matched. Tomi's fingers twisted harder in Bill's hair as he moaned out, his entire body taut and quavering, waiting for the pleasure to crush him.

Bill's fingers stroked up between his clenched thighs, acrylics scraping softly until he palmed his testicles, his middle finger stroking up behind them. Bill's warm hand against his needy, throbbing flesh only made Tomi lurch harder against him, gasping out a plea as Bill's finger dug up against his perineum.

His groin tightened as Bill's drew his mouth back to the swollen head, his other hand rising to grip his shaft, squeezing and pulling as he drew his tongue over foreskin. He licked it back enough to press the ball of his tongue ring against the leaking hole, teasing him there for a few seconds before he drew him back in.

Tomi whimpered, his hips undulating in a tight motion against Bill's mouth and hand, his movements quickening as the orgasm thundered towards him. His entire body clenched down for the pleasure, his head tipping back against the mattress as his insides exploded into white hot pleasure. He scrabbled with the mattress and Bill's hair as his hips began to rear up. Bill grabbed him, holding him back down as he sucked hard as Tomi's cock, beginning to drink from him as Tomi spilled out his thick, hot release.

Tomi shivered, writhing a few more seconds, before slowly sinking back to the mattress. He whimpered as Bill's tongue soothed the sensitive throbbing flesh of his now spent cock. He tugged weakly at Bill's hair, unable to take any more pleasure at the moment.

Bill lifted his head slowly, licking his tongue over his lower lip as he crawled up the mattress to lie next to him. He smiled and stroked Tomi's cheek as Tomi gazed up at him, hazily.

“Take off your clothes.” Tomi murmured.

Bill smirked, but his eyes smoldered as he sat back to strip himself. When he laid back down next to him, Tomi had wiggled out of his shirt and he drew Bill to his side, sighing as their naked flesh pressed together.

“Wanna feel you.” Tomi whispered, snuggling against Bill's chest.

Bill ran his fingers through Tomi's dreads and kissed his forehead. He laid still next to Tomi, but Tomi could feel Bill's own erection nudging against his lower stomach. Tom lifted a hand and trailed his fingers over Bill's ribs, lifting them to his nipple. He brushed his thumb over the little nub, causing it to distend. Bill's breath shuddered a little and Tomi did it again, tracing the areola before thumbing the now hard point of his nipple.

Bill grabbed his wrist and Tomi looked up at him, noting the dilation his dark eyes and the hue of arousal on his cheeks.

“You don't like it?” Tomi asked, innocently.

Bill blinked quickly, his full lips quivering. “Get down there.” He said in a husky, but demanding tone.

Tomi licked his lips, overcome by the desire to disobey. He had been wanting to taste those dusky, little orbs for a long while and he did not want to rush this.

He didn't try to pull his hand from Bill's grip, but instead leaned in and brushed his moistened lips against Bill's nipple. Bill's fingers tightened around Tomi's wrist, but he didn't move as Tomi parted his lips and let his tongue glide out over the tightened bud of flesh. He drew his tongue back, and breathed softly over the wet skin, making Bill shudder.

He glanced up at Bill's face, finding his eyes closed, his jaw taut. Tomi leaned in slowly, pushing Bill from his side to his back. He lowered his mouth again, taking in the engorged nipple and sucking in a soft, pulsating motion.

“Tomi...” Bill's voice was choked as his fingers laced in Tomi's dreads, squeezing tight. His hips tilted towards Tomi's leg which was laid between his own. Tomi tightened his thigh down against Bill's crotch, moaning against entrapped flesh as he felt Bill's hard, naked cock grinding against his thigh and hip.

He drew his mouth back, the taste of Bill's flesh filling his head, and he wanted more. He dipped his mouth again, dragging his tongue in hot, messy circles over throbbing, reddened flesh as he brought his hand to Bill's other nipple, dragging his thumb over it again and again, before bringing his index to bear and pinching.

“Tomi...” Bill's fingers pulled hard in his hair, his voice laced with pleasure and frustration.

Tomi closed his mouth against Bill's nipple, sucking again before drawing his teeth back. He bit in light nips that made Bill buck up against him.

His face was awash in aroused color, his hair all askew from Tomi's pulling. Down further his nipples were red and inflamed from Tomi's attentions, and he looked absolutely stunning to Tomi's hungry eyes.

Bill's chest rose and fell sharply as Tomi lifted his head. He licked his lips as Bill gazed down at him, tensely. He pulled on Tomi's dreads, pushing on his shoulder with the other hand, “Get down.” He ordered once more.

Tomi bit his lip, toying with his lip ring before he shook his head slowly. Bill's eyes flashed, but Tomi lunged down on his other nipple before he could say another word. The taste of fresh flesh exploded across his tongue and he sucked hard.

Bill writhed under him before Tomi felt their weight shift. Suddenly he was on the bottom and Bill was on top of him, a hand firm on his chest, holding him down. Tomi stared up at Bill, finding him towering over him with a dark and hungry look in his eyes. His cock throbbed, big and hard, close to Tomi's face. Tomi whimpered as he moved in closer until he was pushing his cock right against Tomi's mouth.

“Suck it.” He whispered huskily, reaching down to wrap long fingers around the vitally throbbing flesh and guiding it harder against Tomi's lips.

Tomi moaned quietly and opened his mouth, letting Bill's cock shove in. He drew in a sharp breath through his nostrils as Bill sank deep into his mouth, pressing against the back of his throat.

“Suck.” Bill ordered once more and Tomi tightened his mouth around him, groaning at the taste of him, the pre-cum that drizzled down his throat.

“Yes.” Bill whispered, his hips rocking forward. One hand was planted on the bed beside Tomi's head and the other cupped his cheek, his fingers digging under his jaw as he pulled him closer.

Tomi reached for something to hold onto, finding Bill's taut, smooth thighs. The lean muscle beneath flexed and strained under his grip as he undulated his cock against Tomi's mouth and Tomi sucked him in return.

Tomi could hardly move and Bill controlled the pace and depth of his thrusts, his eyes half closed in pleasure. He steadily fucked Tomi's mouth, making his jaw and throat ache as Bill's cock kept him pried open for every thrust. It didn't take long, however, before Bill was shuddering above him. He abruptly pulled out, his hand working over himself in a quick motion before he came on Tomi's mouth and chin, spattering his cheeks. Tomi could do nothing but lay there under him, his eyes closed tightly until Bill sank off of him.

Tomi sat up slowly to get a Kleenex for his face. When he tossed it away and laid back down Bill was watching him with half-lidded eyes. His nipples still looked red and slightly moist and Tomi could already feel the desire churning in his stomach again.

He slid back onto the bed, aligning his body with Bill's and pressing as much naked skin together as he could. He stroked down Bill's side, gazing up at him. Bill's mouth tipped in a soft smile and he pressed closer, his mouth warm against Tomi's. Tomi melted into his embrace, his eyes fluttering closed as Bill kissed him softly. The kiss deepened quickly and soon Bill was pressing him back onto the bed again, his pierced tongue questing into Tomi's mouth. Tomi moaned, clinging closer to Bill. He wrapped a leg around Bill's waist, grinding their hips together.

They had both spent themselves rather severely but the heat still built at a steady rate between them. Their frotting set a smoldering desire inside of Tomi's groin, making him yearn for the point of climax all over again, this time with Bill inside him.

He gasped as their lips disconnected, Bill's full, wet mouth, dragging down his jaw and neck. “I.. I want.. want you...” Tomi stuttered out, his body quivering under Bill's. He could feel Bill becoming hard again, and Tomi was already at the point of severe arousal once more.

“Want me...” Bill murmured, his lips pressing against the pounding pulse in Tomi's neck, biting and sucking for a moment of sheer torture. “Where do you want me?” He questioned in a low, raspy tone that sent shivers over Tomi's entire body.

“Everywhere.” Tomi moaned, his hands grasping at Bill's shoulders as Bill lifted a hand to stroke Tomi's perspiring neck, and the bite marks he had made. His hand trailed down Tomi's heaving chest, his thumb drawing over his nipple.

“Everywhere, hmm?” Bill sounded too aroused to be teasing him, and yet he lingered, driving Tomi mad.

“Yes... inside,” Tomi whispered, his breathing hitching with anticipation.

“Inside your pretty, little ass.” Bill whispered, lifting his eyes to Tomi's. They had a twinkling, devilish light in them and Tomi whimpered, squirming under Bill, driving his hard cock against Bill's hip.

“Yes,” He moaned, grasping for Bill again. His fingers scrabbled over flesh and curves, all of Bill's beautiful body soft and warm.

Bill's hand moved downwards finally, stroking down between Tomi's legs. Tomi spread them out, chanting an affirmative as Bill's long fingers dipped between his buttocks. He stroked the soft, quivering flesh, and Tomi wanted him so badly that he began to open even without the aid of lube. He moaned as Bill's finger sank into him dry, guided only by the natural slickness inside him. He clutched Bill's arm, hardly breathing as Bill's finger pumped into him in a few short thrusts before curling for prostate.

“Bill!” Tomi burst out, his body twisting under Bill's.

“You like that, my love?” Bill murmured, and Tomi's heart quivered and tripped, responding instantly to the endearment.

“Yes, oh, yes.” He admitted immediately, and drew his leg up higher, spreading himself out for Bill. Bill slid away from him, and pushed his legs farther apart, bending down to kiss Tomi's straining thigh. He sank another finger into him and Tomi arched nearly off the bed. In the next second, however, Bill's lips were moving in quickly until he was licking around his penetrating finger. Tomi gasped, writhing on the bed again, his body twisting to the side. Bill took the advantage, and forced him all the way onto his face, grabbing his buttocks and spreading him open wide before his mouth attacked.

“Oh God, oh God...” Tomi panted, his fingers sinking into the sheets as Bill's tongue speared into him, his mouth sucking sharply around his hole. His fingers were gripping his buttocks so hard that his acrylics bit into his flesh, but Tomi could only rut back against him, moaning loudly as Bill's tongue wormed into him, flicking against his inner walls until he reached his prostate. The tip of his tongue dragged over the flesh, making a steady throb start up deep inside him.

“Bill, Bill...” He moaned. He reached back, grasping for Bill's head. His fingers sank into thick, dark hair, holding his face close to him as Bill continued to lick him. His back was arched, but he couldn't let go of Bill. He could feel Bill's head moving slightly under his grasp with each movement and it just made it more erotic.

He groaned, pulling Bill closer, burying his face between his ass cheeks. He shuddered as Bill's teeth scraped over the sensitive flesh surrounding his hole while his tongue continued to be soft and arousing inside.

“Bill, please...” He moaned before he could realize the words were off his lips.

Bill's tongue slid slowly out of him, leaving him a throbbing, tender mess, aching to be satisfied.

“Please,” He whispered once more, practically begging. He untangled his fingers from Bill's hair as Bill leaned back, surveying his work on Tomi's ass for a moment before retrieving the lube. It was still on the bedside table where they had left it the night before and he was behind him again in a matter of moments. He slicked himself in a few quick pumps of his hand before Tomi felt him riding up between his buttocks. He wasted little time now, pressing his cockhead inside with a steady push.

Tomi could never get over the sensation of Bill filling him up inside. As many times as they had been sexually intimate now, he still could not stop his head from spinning in shock and awe when Bill entered him. He couldn't control how his body quivered, everything inside him coming alive. He couldn't overcome the rush of desire that flooded his veins with the feeling. He didn't want to.

Bill pushed all the way inside him before his hips began to pulse, working in short, steady thrusts as first.

Tomi tore at the sheets, pushing back to get Bill deeper into him, closer to his pleasure spot. Bill seemed to be past teasing, as he quickly took Tomi's hints and began a harder, deeper rhythm. Tomi cried out, letting Bill hear just how good it felt.

They were both panting and sweating by the time Bill unleashed his full strength, driving so hard into him that it ached. He was, however, right up against Tomi's prostate with each thrust, the little tender bud taking the brunt force.

Tomi nearly sobbed, his body twisting and writhing in and uncontrollable way. His legs were trying to squeeze together and his hips dipped towards the mattress, as if trying to escape. It was almost too much to handle, but Tomi wanted it so badly. He was right at the brink again, ready to fall, and trembling at the very point of that cliff, Tomi was tortured. He couldn't work his mouth to beg and plead, but Bill seemed to read his mind. His hips slowed a little, truncating to determined thrusts that worked Tomi's prostate in a pleasurable way.

Tomi moaned, his body taut, everything inside him focused on the moment of pleasure that was closing in on him. He hardly breathed as Bill drove into him the last few times, sending him flying into that abyss of pleasure he had strove for.

Tomi was wordless as first, all of his speech tangled up in the overwhelming tide of pleasure. He arched up off the sheets, trembling as the sharp climax tore through him. A spike of pleasure seemed to go straight through his middle, seizing his groin in a spasms. He found his voice at last, crying out as he came, long and hard, his milky release spilling from him in thick gushes.

The orgasm left him quivering and weak, subjected to the last hard thrusts from Bill. He was leaning over him, panting heavily as he climaxed. The sounds of Bill coming danced over his ears like sweet musical notes and Tomi's body throbbed in blissful aftermath as Bill ejaculated inside him. The hot, wet flood never failed to make him quiver in pleasure.

Bill pulled out, leaving an ache and the mark of his pleasure and presence inside him. He sank down beside Tomi, trembling all over. His skin glowed with perspiration, and his eyes were dilated to their fullest extent, half-closed with makeup darkened lids. He reached out a hand from Tomi's his fingers quivering as he pulled him close. Tomi pressed up against his chest, and they wound themselves together, holding each other close.

Tomi meant to say something, but before he knew it, he was drifting away, exhausted. Bill never left his arms.

 

~

 

Tomi awoke, feeling as if he needed to get up and go somewhere or do something. He realized a moment later that he didn't have anywhere to go or anything to do. All he had to do was be with Bill.

He opened his eyes, reaching out for his lover. He frowned when he came up, empty-handed. He rolled over slowly, finding only sheets beside him. He sat up and stretched, his body pleasantly achy all over from their rigorous activities the day before.

After awaking from their nap, Bill had taken him downstairs, insisting that he had to feed him. Tomi had found it adorable the way Bill had laid everything out for them to eat. It was amusing to see Bill being so domestic, but endearing at the same time. After that, they had taken a better tour of the house, and Tomi had been impressed at the spacious library that Bill owned. Tomi knew he would never get bored, especially after seeing the entertainment room, and the giant flat screen TV. They had watched a film there, but mostly ended up kissing and touching. The rest of the day had flown by, and they hadn't spoken about Laura again. Tomi knew in the back of his mind, that it had to be brought up again, but he hadn't wanted to ruin their first day together as free men.

Of course, they had ended up back in the bedroom, and Tomi hadn't looked at the clock again. It was rather early now, but Tomi felt well rested, and knew they must have exhausted themselves early on.

He rose from the bed and went to the shower. He knew he needed to wash up after how many times they had made love the day before. He was overcome by a good mood and sang his way through the shower, coming out only after every inch of his body was clean and smelling good for Bill again.

He pulled out a pair of sweatpants from one of his suitcases and donned them before going in search of Bill.

He found him downstairs in a big kitchen and from the smell of it, breakfast was cooking. Tomi rounded the corner and found Bill similarly dressed as he watched over several pans, one with scrambled eggs, one with bacon and toast he was grilling.

“Wow.” Tomi said, smiling at Bill.

Bill glanced over him, “Good morning.” He had a little smile on his face, looking very self-satisfied with all he had done to Tomi the night before.

“Are you gonna do this every morning?” Tomi asked, wandering up beside him and looking over the food.

Bill shrugged, “If you want.”

Tomi smiled and wrapped his arms around Bill's waist, staying there and watching as Bill finished their breakfast. He took out plates and heaped them high before they settled down at the stools next to the island counter.

Tomi moaned in satisfaction as the dug in. His stomach was practically empty, and Bill's cooking was far too good.

They ate in peaceful silence, exchanging only a few words until their plates were nearly clean.

“I was thinking...” Bill began slowly.

“What?” Tomi asked, pushing his empty plate back.

“About what you wanted to do now.” He finished, looking over at Tomi sincerely.

Tomi shrugged, “What do you mean?”

“Do you still want to go to college?” Bill asked.

Tomi sighed, “That's an hard question to answer.”

“I'm not saying that you should.” Bill stated, “But I am willing to pay for you to go back.”

“Bill,” Tomi began to protest.

“No,” Bill lifted a hand, giving him a look at that silenced him, “I took your first opportunity away, and I do not want to deprive you of further education because of this.”

“But you're not my parent, Bill,” Tomi said.

“No, I'm not.” Bill said, quickly, “I'm your partner, and you're lover,” He smiled softly, “And I want to see you succeed.” He reached over and squeezed Tomi's hand, “You're so smart.”

Tomi blushed and looked away, biting at his lower lip, “I don't know.” He hedged.

“You don't have to make a decision right away.” Bill said, “I'm simply suggesting an option.”

“Well, what about you?” Tomi asked.

Bill sat back, his brows drawing together, “I think I'm done working for other people.”  
“What do you mean?” Tomi asked, curiously.

Bill looked over at him, pensively, “Oh, its an idea I've had for years.”

“What?” Tomi asked once more, turning to face him fully on the chair.

“Well, it was my dream when I was younger to have my own private school that focused solely on vocal instruction.” Bill began.

“Really?” Tomi asked, excited at the prospect, because he knew that Bill could do it if he wanted.

“I have quite a few connections that I could have a location and students within a week.” Bill shrugged, as if it were simple.

“You should do it!” Tomi exclaimed, smiling, “Forget college! I still want you to be my teacher.”

Bill winked at him, “I'll always be your teacher.”

Tomi squirmed on the stool, biting his lip again, “Well, yeah, but...” His voice trailed off.

Bill laughed, and Tomi was drawn to his smile, a full, open grin that he wasn't sure he had ever seen before. He looked even more beautiful in joy, Tomi thought.

“Do that again.” He said.

“What?” Bill asked.

“Smile.” Tomi said.

As if on command, Bill's face brightened, his lips pulling back in a dazzling smile.

“That's beautiful.” Tomi murmured and leaned into kiss him.

As always, they let it deepen.

Tomi didn't think he would ever be able to keep his hands off of Bill.

 

~

 

With Bill, days passed in a blur, a wonderful blur that Tomi never wanted to end. He was beyond happy, in some sort of nirvana on earth. And there was only one tiny thing that disturbed their peace.

After a long night of lovemaking, they had finally fallen into sleep, too exhausted to reach for each other's tender spots again.

Tomi was in a dead sleep when he was awoken. It started slowly at first, a niggling irritation until his senses were jarred. He could recognize Bill's voice anywhere, and the soft cries most certainly belonged to him.

Tomi opened his eyes, becoming fully aware. The room was dark and he could barely make out Bill's figure, huddled on the other side of the mattress, with his back to him. He was shaking and Tomi could hear him moaning, a soft, agonized sound.

“Bill?” Tomi whispered, his voice barely coming out properly at first. “Bill?” He repeated, sliding closer. He touched Bill's shoulder, finding it clammy with sweat. “Bill.” He grasped Bill's shoulder, shaking him a little when he realized that he wasn't awake. He repeated his name, pulling him onto his back. Bill's dead weight rolled before he shifted slightly, coming awake slowly. He blinked in a languid motion and in the dim lightly, Tomi could make out tears streaking his cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Tomi asked, worried. He'd never seen Bill cry like this before.

Bill's brow furrowed, his face confused, “I...” He swallowed, “I was dreaming.”

“Yeah,” Tomi said, “You were...” He paused to say, “you were crying.”

Bill sighed out, looking away.

“What was it?” Tomi asked, softly.

“My mother.” Bill said at last, closing his eyes.

Tomi swallowed, not quite knowing what to say to that. He wasn't sure he would ever know what to say about her.

“I dream about it sometimes.” Bill said quietly.

“It?” Tomi asked, a little afraid.

“Finding her.” Bill whispered.

Tomi's heart sank, his stomach swirling at the thought of a six year old finding his dead mother.

“She was a painter.” Bill went on, surprised Tomi. “She had her own little studio. My father had it set up for her. He gave it to her for their tenth wedding anniversary... One of the nice things he did.” Bill said, quietly, his voice holding bitterness. “She used to go in there and lock herself in when she was having one of her bad days... And no one was allowed in when she was painting. I was always curious about why I couldn't go in, so I looked in one day... And that's when I realized that no one was allowed in because no one was allowed to see her using.” Bill's voice was choked and Tomi felt his own tears stinging his eyes. He laid back down next to Bill, cuddling close to him as Bill whispered, “Then one day... when I looked in...” His voice trailed away and he shook his head, “She was shaking and vomiting, and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to get her in trouble with my father because I knew he hit her when he found her paraphernalia around the house... But then she just... stopped.”

Tomi laced his fingers through Bill's, holding tight as his heart beat out a sickly rhythm.

“I tried to wake her up, but...” He paused, pursing his lips, before going on, “I ran and got one of our maids... She got my father... We found the note later...It was... the worst day of my life and sometimes it still comes back to haunt me.” He sighed, sounding resigned to the fact.

“And that was the dream?” Tomi whispered.

“Yes, but...” Bill began.

“But?” Tomi asked, lifting his head.

“This time when I went into the room, she... Charlotte... was there.” Bill admitted at last.

Tomi lifted his head, his eyes widening. This was the first time that Bill had mentioned his daughter since their confrontation with Laura.

“I don't believe in all that is said about dream analogy,” Bill said quietly, “But I can't deny this.”

“What happened in the dream?” Tomi asked, wondering what had suddenly made Bill change his mind.

“I went in and mother was lying on the ground, just like always. But this time, Charlotte was hiding in the corner of the room... And she asked me... are you going to leave me too?” Bill lifted a hand, covering his eyes. “I can't do this, Tomi. I have run from this for far too long, and I hate it.”

Tomi didn't know what to say, so he remained quiet. A few days ago, he had been willing to fight with Bill about this, but now, he was speechless.

“You told me I need to take responsibility and I do. No amount of money can make up for... love and concern... And I should've known that.” Bill whispered. “I suppose I put all my belief in material things after everything else had failed me.”

Tomi hugged him closer, “I will never fail you.”

Bill's arm cinched tighter around him, and he murmured, “I know... And I couldn't do any of this without you.”

Tomi smiled, “So you'll... talk to Laura?” He asked, unable to help his smile. “You'll go see Charlotte?”

Bill frowned, “I've been afraid before but I've never let it stop me from doing what I want. This should be no different.” He took in a breath and let it back out slowly, “I have to try.”

Tomi squeezed tightly. “I'll be by your side.”

It was another step forward in their life together, and Tomi felt the wrinkle in their happiness smoothing out already. They had a long way to go, but they were getting there. Hand in hand with Bill, Tomi knew they would.

 

~

 

Four months later

 

It was just getting to be summertime in Hamburg and the sun was shining down brightly on the park, filled with laughing children and doting parents.

Sitting on one of the benches, holding Bill's hand, Tomi couldn't help but smile at the little girl who was waving at the them from the top of the slide. Her cheeks were red from playing, all of her dark hair askew from her pontytails. Her big, brown eyes shone with happiness, however, and Tomi knew that if Charlotte hadn't wormed her way into his heart already, she certainly would by the end of the afternoon. She'd already managed to get icecream out of them. For a four year old, she was rather convincing and clever.

She had adjusted rather well to their being in her life, and while Tomi knew that Bill was still shaky over the prospect of parenting, Tomi knew his natural instincts were kicking in. It was obvious they shared the same blood simply looking at them or noting their behavior patterns.

All of the discord between Laura and Bill was nearly settled, though the two still tended to have their spats. Bill, however, had determined to leave old demons behind, and look to the future.

Bill's private studio was well under way, and Tomi found his classes there much more enjoyable than the ones as the Hochschule fur Musik und Theater Hamburg. He and Georg had stayed in contact and along with their friend, Gustav, from college they had an amateur band started, that Bill praised each time he heard them.

Tomi had gone to see his parents only a few weeks ago and while Gordon and he still weren't on the best of terms, Simone seemed to have completely forgiven him, even hinting at Tomi bringing Bill with him next time.

He and Gordon had sat down for a long talk, a man-to-man sort of conversation, and at the end of the day, Gordon was still not fond of Bill, but he realized that it was Tomi's decision as an adult – basically an agree to disagree. At this point, it was all Tomi could ask. Maybe one day his father would understand.

All in all, Tomi couldn't ask for a better life.

He had the man he loved. He was doing what he liked to do best. He had a an extravagant house, and a car (Bill had insisted on gifting him with an Audi). Lastly, but not least, he had a sort of step daughter who already seemed to adore them both. She liked for Tomi to carry her so that she could play with his dreads, saying things like “sooo soft” and “pretty Tomi.”

If there was a definition for happiness, this was it.

They had, had a long, hard road to get here, full of hardships and sacrifice, but they had gotten there. There had been a lot of life lessons that Tomi had learned with Bill, ones he would never forget. Most importantly, that love is everything.

Not everyone seems to deserve love, but everyone needs it, to make them happy, to make them a better person. Like a diamond in the rough, it may be hard at first, but eventually it will be beautiful and perfect.

Tomi believed that he and Bill were still learning to love each day, whether it was big steps or little steps. Maybe they were never stop learning, but one thing Tomi knew for sure was that they would never stop loving.

 

 

 


End file.
